In a client-server architecture, such as a miroservice architecture employing clients and servers, a client may send a request to a server to perform a certain service or a task, such as a microservice, that is needed by the client. The request is sent to the server using a certain protocol, such as a remote-procedure-call (RPC) protocol, in which the requestor directs the request to a certain target device or system, which executes the task requested upon receiving the request. Execution of the tasks by the target device or system is done in isolation, so as to isolate each of the tasks executed from the other tasks executed or stored in the system, thereby preventing one of the tasks from adversely interacting with the other tasks, in which such adverse interaction may be caused intentionally by a malicious task or unintentionally by a bug in one of the tasks. Using isolated environments to execute the various tasks in isolation from each other requires the allocation of substantial resources in the system, as a dedicated isolated environment, such as a virtual machine (VM) or a container, has to be created per each of the tasks that is running in the system. Therefore, in order to preserve resources, the system creates a dedicated per-task isolated environment only per a specific task that is currently being readied for activation. However, such an ad-hoc creation of isolated environments takes time to prepare, and therefore causes undesired delays between receiving a request to perform a task and the actual activation of the task in the just now created isolated environment. Activation delays are especially painful in a microservice environment, where a very large number of tasks may be requested in a short period of time, and in which many of the requested tasks or services are of limited scope and are usually terminated after a short period of time.